Trick-or-Treat
by Pre-Animation Man
Summary: This is probably the first Luo Bao Bei story ever posted!


It was nearly Halloween. Luo, Timmy, and Faye were excited about their new trick-or-treat bags. They were humongous.

"Jumpin' pumpkins!" squealed Timmy. "When these are full of treats, they'll be heavier than we are. Just think of all that candy!"

That's just what Kai-Lan and Ye-Ye needed to hear. You could bet your bat wings they'd be up to trouble.

Kai-Lan and Ye-Ye had a plan. They went straight to Hoho, the nasty bat.

"We don't have to break our backs trick-or-treating when those otters can do it for us," said Kai-Lan to Hoho. "All you have to do is fly around in this old sheet screeching till you scare the stuffing out of them. Then we'll grab the treats!"

Hoho liked this idea. He was tired of the same old spider sandwiches.

Meanwhile, Faye knew just how he would carry his heavy treat bag. He built a suit of armor with wheels on the feet. On the chest were control buttons. He could push one to go forward and one to stop. Another button raised and lowered his lance, where he hung his treat bag. Faye would not need to lift a finger—except to push buttons.

Timmy, dressed in a lobster suit, went to Luo's house.

She was all ready in her pink witch costume.

"Don't forget Tolee," said Luo's mom. "You promised to take him trick-or-treating."

"But he doesn't have a costume!" protested Luo.

"Find him one," said Luo's

"There wasn't time for that, but Luo had a brilliant idea. They wrapped Tolee in toilet paper until he looked like a mummy. Then they all set off together.

They hardly recognized Faye in his robo-knight get-up.

"Sir Fayealot at your service!" beamed Faye. "With the mere push of a button I can cruise all night and save my energy for eating treats. Some candy carrier, huh?"

"I'll drag mine around the old-fashioned way," laughed Luo. "Besides, if it rains, you'll rust."

The moon rose over the treetops. It was time to trick-or-treat! Off went the pumpkins, the vampires, the clowns and ballerinas— along with a lobster, a pink witch, Sir Fayealot, and a tiny toilet-paper mummy.

Rintoo was dressed like a scarecrow. She tossed apples and candy crab claws to the children.

"Happy Halloween, you little sea goblins!" she chuckled. "Thanks! Happy Halloween to you, too!" they called back.

The children crunched over leaf-strewn lawns. They clomped up porch stairs. They knocked on doors and rang bells. Soon their bags bulged with goodies. They collected cocoa fish, sugar shells, and saltwater taffy. There were peanut pumpkins, licorice witches, and cinnamon seaweed crunch bars. All the while their bags grew heavier and heavier.

Timmy set down his bag. "Whew!" he said, "Faye sure had the right idea. I wonder where he is?"

Luo wiped her brow and said, "Knowing Faye, he's probably way ahead of us, stuffing himself this very minute."

It was then that they noticed a sign with an arrow. It read: REST AREA. "Let's go there," suggested Timmy. "We could use a rest and a snack!"

They walked for a long time, dragging their heavy treat bags, but they didn't find any rest area. The path just got narrower and darker. The air smelled swampy. The wind moaned around them. The tree branches creaked like dry old bones.

"This is getting creepy," whispered Luo.

Suddenly a loud screech shattered their eardrums. "E-E-E-EEE!" Timmy flicked on his flashlight and jumped backward. There it was, swooping through the darkness. It was ghostly—ferocious—monstrous! It had big blood-red eyes and sharp teeth. The otters were terrified! They dropped their heavy trick-or-treat bags and ran for their lives!

They ran all the way back to where they started. Surprise!

Faye was still there! Was he in a state!

"My control buttons are stuck!" he wailed. "I can't budge and now I've missed all the trick-or-treating. Say, where's your candy?"

They told Faye about the terrible ghost-monster and how they had to abandon their heavy bags to escape. Now no one had treats. Halloween was ruined.

"As a true and noble knight, I would do battle with this evil creature and save the Halloween candy," said Faye, "but as you can see, I can't move."

"Then we'll push you into battle!" cried Luo. "Sir Fayealot to the rescue!"

"No! Wait!" shrieked Faye.

With a hearty shove from Luo, Faye was rattling off toward the swamp, with The children close behind.

Meanwhile, Kai-Lan and Ye-Ye scooped all the treats into Hoho ghost sheet. They hung it in a tree hy the swamp. They were jubilant at the success of their nasty trick. They sat on a branch and celebrated. They were giggling and gorging on sweets when they heard a commotion below.

Faye's armor clanked as they rounded the bend. Suddenly, he saw it swaying in the branches. It was ghostly—ferocious—monstrous, indeed, with big blood-red eyes and sharp teeth. Faye's heart pounded in terror.

He gasped and clutched his chest. POP! went his control buttons. Suddenly they unstuck!

WHOOSH! Faye zoomed forward like a rocket!

"Ye-ow!" he yelled.

WHAP! His lance ripped into the ghost-monster.

BANG! Faye crashed into the tree. Luckily his armor protected him.

"Hooray for Sir Fayealot, Halloween hero!" cheered the children.

Faye lifted his dented visor—just in time to see tons of Halloween treats pouring out of the ghost-monster. The other big surprise was the sight of Kai-Lan and Ye-Ye dripping with mud, and Hoho flapping overhead. When Faye slammed into the tree, they were hurled into the oozy swamp.

"Well, I'll be a buttered bat!" declared Luo, pointing to the tom sheet. "That's no ghost-monster!"

The muddy villains took off in a Tiurry. Swamp slime was all they'd get this Halloween—and about all they deserved, too!

"Jumpin' pumpkins!" laughed Faye. "They tried the trick, but we got the treats!"

THE END


End file.
